spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spelunky
"Legends speak of a Colossal Cave that extends deep underground, so twisted by time that its passages shift like the sand under which it lies... the Cave is said to be filled with fabulous treasures, but also incredible danger!" Spelunky is a unique platformer with randomized levels that offer a challenging new experience each time you play. Journey deep underground and explore fantastic places filled with all manner of monsters, traps, and treasure. You'll have complete freedom while you navigate the fully-destructible environments and master their many secrets. To stay or flee, to kill or rescue, to shop or steal... in Spelunky, the choice is yours and so are the consequences! Don't be afraid to die! But also don't be afraid to live! Happy Spelunky-ing! Genre Spelunky is a unique game that's a hybrid between a roguelike and a platformer. The levels are procedurally generated with innumerable combinations, producing unique caves on every playthrough, with varied terrain, enemies and items spawning in each one. The player must navigate these in real time, using skill and reflexes, as well as resource management and strategy to gather treasure and fight monsters. Death is permanent, rapid and frequent - everything is lost upon death and the player must start over from the beginning with only the stock equipment of bombs, rope and hitpoints. Derek Yu is involved in the independent game development culture, and draws from some of their traditions in his game design, such as metagaming elements like Speedrunning challenges. Critical Reception Spelunky has won multiple awards and accolades from many high-profile sources. *''Spelunky'' was nominated for three awards in the Independent Games Festival, and won the award for Excellence in Design. *Listed as Destructoid's Console exclusive of the Year *Listed in Wired.com's Top 10 games of 2012 *Listed in the Top 10 of The Edge awards of 2012 *It was the Winner of Gamespot's Platformer of the year and XBLA Game of the year *Listed in the top 10 of Paste Magazine's top 30 Games of 2012. *Listed as one of the Guardian's top 10 in the top 25 games of 2012 *Listed in Gamasutra's top 10 best of 2012. Spelunky has also had numerous mentions in blogs, forums and social media, and many game developers cite Spelunky as an influence on their work. ''Spelunky Classic'' The original game was created by Derek Yu using the Game Maker engine. The first public release was on the 21st of December 2008 for Windows. The PC game is Freeware, being available for download on the official Spelunky site, Spelunky World. Being written in Game Maker confers advantages and disadvantages common to other Game Maker games. As of the latest release, V1.1, the full source code is now available, allowing modding to be done by anyone with a registered copy of GameMaker 8. As a result, there are now many Mods available for the PC version. ''Spelunky HD'' Spelunky was re-released for the Xbox Live Arcade (XBLA) in 2012, four years after its initial PC launch. The HD version is an updated release, more of a sequel than a port. It features modern HD graphics as well as a large amount of new content, including (but not limited to) new enemies, areas, terrain and items, as well as new 11 player characters, an updated player records system and online worldwide leaderboards and rankings. It also features new multiplayer game modes, including four-player local co-op adventures and a frantic deathmatch mode. Multi-Platform Release The HD version of Spelunky was released for PC on August 8th 2013, through Steam and GOG. Spelunky will also soon be released on the Playstation Network to the PS3 and the PS Vita. Each version of the game has unique benefits exclusive to that platform: *The Steam version of the game includes: **The Daily Challenge Mode **Leaderboards **Achievements and Trading Cards *The GOG version of the game includes: **No Digital Rights Management restrictions **The OST and some extra artwork included for free *The PSN version includes: **Cross-play and Cross-buy: The purchase includes copies of the game on both PS3 and PS Vita **Vita Portability **Movement freedom in Co-Op, instead of restrictive shared-screen play. Unofficial Releases Classic Mac OS X port An unofficial Mac OS X port of Spelunky has been created by Leon Arnott. The port uses the 1.0 source code. Another unofficial Mac OS X port of Spelunky was created by idyll with contributions from the Spelunky community. This port is based on TyrOvC's Spelunky 1.2r2 source code which is based on Spelunky 1.1. Classic HTML5 Port An HTML5 port of Spelunky that runs in a web browser has been created by Darius Kazemi. PC System Requirements (HD version) Minimum Specifications: OS: Microsoft® Windows® XP / Vista / 7 / 8 Processor: Intel Core 2 Duo 2.8GHz or equivalent processor Memory: 2 GB RAM Graphics: 3D graphics card DirectX: Version 9.0c Hard Drive: 200 MB available space Additional Notes: Xbox 360 Controller or equivalent supported (Non-Xinput controllers require a wrapper, such as JoytoKey.) Footnotes Spelunky by Derek Yu, Copyright © 2009-2013 Mossmouth, LLC http://www.spelunkyworld.com Category:Articles Category:General Articles